A Storm Hawks Story
by Nutbrain
Summary: The Storm Hawks are facing problems with the Cyclonians after they capture the Dark Ace with the help of a lone Sky Knight who has a mysterious connection with this evil man. First chaps need edited...desperately
1. Chapter 1

Back when the original Storm Hawks were still alive, and the current Master Cyclonis had not yet been named ruler, The Flaming Pheonixes were at the head of the Cyclonian rebellion with the Storm Hawks. They where young and had a habit of being bored like all teenagers when there's no action going on, so they would waste their time (or so Sephiroth said) on mining for crystals by their base. Well, that was there downfall. Moonshadow and Tanner went out to mine for crystals while the rest of the team practiced sky dueling (well Moonshadow and Tanner were supposed to be practicing, but, they had an 'out of sight fight'). Tanner decided that they should try the places that nobody had really tried. As Tanner was digging he found a crystal he had never seen before. It had an arrow pointing in both directions like so: --. Well, being the dare devil of the team he reached out and grabbed it, even though he had been drilled countless times with lectures about not touching crystals especially when they where raw, because in the past he had touched a crystal and it turned him blue or something like that, giving Moonshadow a lot of work reversing the crystals effects. Well this time the damage was nearly irreversible, because this crystal was an ultra-rare, reversing crystal. What ever it touches it changes almost every characteristic about that object or human being. Tanner's hair turned black his eye's shrank and turned red, his eye brows even grew bigger, but worst of all his personality changed dramatically, form being the good caring person that he was he changed into something that had no mercy (referring to Dark Ace's catch phrase 'this time no mercy' ). Moonshadow sat in horror, and after the changes where complete she ran down to her best friend's side. She decided just in case that she would take Tanner's Pheonix fire crystal. When she reached out and touched his shoulder, and merely whispered the name Tanner, he turned around and kicked her into a rock wall. With that he picked up a Firebolt crystal that Moonshadow had mined, and put it into his sword. Then he got on his skimmer and flew off. 

When Moonshadow woke up she thought it might all be a dream, but when she went back to the base, she saw all off her friends dead, even the leader. Heart broken she buried her friends. She soon discovered that in fact the reversing crystal was not raw and the rubble around it looked like it had been dug up before Tanner had dug it up again. With closer inspection she found that there had been a Cyclonian camp there. She new what her father had done. And she new that no doubt that Tanner, no that wasn't him, it was someone else he was...

"The Dark Ace, I'm so glad to see you've joined the Cyclonians."

---Years Later after the first downfall of the Cyclonians and the rise of the second Storm Hawks---

"We're hit hard and if we don't find a safe place to land now there won't be anything to land." Stork stated in his usual terrified/paranoid manner.  
"Then get us out of here now! We'll go through the wastelands to get away from them." Ordered Aerrow the Storm Hawks red-headed leader.  
"Well I think...Waaaa." Finn was stopped mid sentence as the Condor went into a nosedive into the wastelands.  
"I can't pull up. Everyone head to the skimmers before we're all doomed even more." cried Stork as he frantically ran for the hangar door, everyone else close on his heels. As everyone hovered and watched the Condor crash on a plateau in the wastelands. Stork let out a small sad whine from the back of Piper's Heli-scooter. "Awww man what are we going to do now? The Cyclonians will be on us in any minute." Finn cried.  
"I don't know but here they come." Just as the Cyclonians were in firing range, a horn blared out across the wastelands, and blasters could be heard firing, but they weren't the Cyclonian blasters.

The Storm Hawks watched as the blasters fired at the Cyclonians. Their commander called retreat and they all flew off. The Storm Hawks gave a big cheer, but then they were fired at with some sort of crystal and everything went black.

When Aerrow awoke he was strapped down to a metal table. Aerrow started to struggle but a deep masculine voice said, "You struggle, you die. That is our rule around here." Two figures stepped into view wearing black masks. One was a big strong man that looked as if he could break every bone in a person's body with his pinky finger. The other was a skinny tall woman that looked as if she could be in her early twenties even though Aerrow couldn't see most of her face. "Now tell me," the big man, "why were the Cyclonians after you, and what's your squadron's name?" "We['re the Storm Hawks, and the Cyclonians were chasing us because we stole a shipment of dangerous crystals from them." Aerrow stated. "Then you are enemies of Cyclonia right?" Said the female in a soft caring voice. She took out a pair of keys. "No Moonshadow. You know for a fact that the Storm Hawks are dead. These are probably thieves that crossed paths with the Cyclonians." Said the man. "No. He's not lying. The old Storm Hawks might be dead but this is a new squadron." She stated, and with that proceeded to unstrap him.

Aerrow fallowed closely behind Moonshadow because the big man ( who later he found out his name was Bruce) kept giving him dirty looks. "Where are we going?" asked Aerrow. "It doesn't matter where we're going pipsqueak! You're the prisoner we'll take you where ever we want to!" Bruce yelled. "We're going to take you to your squadron. Ah here is where they're staying." Moonshadow said. Bruce glared at her but she pretended not to notice. Bruce gave Aerrow a shove, and the sky knight stumbled into the room. Aerrow scanned the room. It wasn't the dark, damp, and cold cell he expected, but bright and cozy, anything but dark. There were five beds and he saw all of his friends but one clustered around a bed in the middle. He faintly heard Moonshadow say, "I'll be back to bring you dinner." Then he heard the door closing and a key turning in the lock. He went over to see why everyone was clustered around and where Finn was, but just taking a look at the bed answered both of his questions. Finn was lying on bed, blood smeared across his face, little cuts and bruises, and a gash running across his chest. Aerrow gave an involuntary gasp "How did...?" Aerrow started, He was interrupted by Stork who said, "He was too close to the blast and they miss calculated so he got hit, hard." "Is he going to be ok though?" Aerrow asked frantically "That girl was in, she looked him over and said that he should be ok in a couple of days." Piper stated calmly. "I hope she's right." Junko said with a really downcast expression. "It's ok Junko. She seemed to know what she was doing. After all she's the one that save Finn and Aerrow from going into a pool of lava." Piper stated. "Hey, where's Radarr?" Aerrow asked worried for his co-pilot's safety. "I think they put him in a cage, because he kept trying to bite Moonshadow." Piper stated. "More like they probably put him in the stew. He's doomed. We're all doomed. They're going to give us to the Cyclonians. I just know it." rambled Stork in his usual manner "Don't say thing like the Stork. You're going to make me believe it." Junko said in a small tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonshadow strode through the corridors of the Eliminator. The big craft was home to all the rouge Sky Knights that had been eliminated (or terminated as some people put it) from their squadrons and friends for doing little things, like not helping someone because it was to risky. 

She strode down the hall too a place where the animals were kept she looked around the room for the rabbit thing that had attacked her. Once she found his cage she picked it up and carried it with her to the cafeteria to get something for the Storm Hawks, herself, and the rabbit thing in the cage to eat. The cafeteria was full, everyone was there gossiping mostly about the Storm Hawks.

After she managed to make it out of the cafeteria, she walked down the long passageway to where the Storm Hawks were staying. She figured she'd better knock first but before doing so she put her ear to the door because she sensed they were making plans. After hearing what they were talking about she put the food (which she had been holding up with a crystal) on the ground jumped on top of the door frame and knocked hearing no answer she used the crystal that she had been using for the food to turn the door knob.

Just as she heard all the Storm Hawks charged out into the hallway at once, Finn on Junko's back. Moonshadow used her sword to cut the bindings and picked Finn up. She hated to do it but she put her energy sword against Finn's neck, and then waited for Junko to notice. He did after a couple of seconds saying "Hey. Where's Finn?" "Where's the food carrier?" Piper asked "Oh no. They're all infected with the malcstrait virus. It gets into the food and eats away at you until your nothing at all. We're doomed." Cried Stork. Moonshadow cleared her throat 'his team is a little slow on the uptake' she thought.

All the of the Storm Hawks let out a gasp (except for Finn of course who was the unconscious.) "You know I think we can make a deal." Moonshadow said in a sly tone. "About what exactly?" Aerrow asked. "Well I was thinking that you could stay on the ship, have free food, your skimmers will be repaired, and you can have Finn back. But in return you have to true fully answer all of my questions." Moonshadow said in a business like tone. Aerrow glanced at his teammates. They nodded. "Ok you've got yourself a deal then."


	3. Chapter 3

Moonshadow took the Storm Hawks into the hangar. A bunch of the people who lived on the ship where in there, including Bruce. "And where might you be going?" Asked Bruce in a deep voice. "We are going someplace where I can ask them some questions without being overheard." Moonshadow said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Really are you? Well I don't think I can allow that, because they out number you 5 to 1." Bruce said. "Well, I out match them. As you have found out in the past there can be 1,000 Cyclonians to 100 of us and because we out match them, we win." Moonshadow stated. "Well how about this you leave behind the blondie, and then we'll let you go. At least I know they wont leave him behind, so they probably won't try to make a fast get away." Bruce argued. 'Dang' thought Aerrow. They had been planning to escape on the skimmers because they out numbered her, but that obviously wouldn't work now. "Ok. That'll work I guess but that doesn't even out the odds very much for them." Moonshadow said. "She's really stuck up. Well I guess we'll just have to show her she's not all that great." thought Piper. 

Minutes later the Storm Hawks (excluding Finn) and Moonshadow were making their way to a rock out-cropping not far away. The barrowed skimmers had the symbol of a yellow dragon with thunderbolts around it. "What does this mean?" yelled Aerrow. "It's the Thunder Dragon's symbol. Our symbol." shouted Moonshadow. Their voices were almost drowned out by the roar of the skimmers. "These weren't made for stealth were they?" questioned Stork. Moonshadow let out a laugh. "And to think I figured you guys were doing it on purpose. These engines run automatically. The only time we usually do what your doing is in a storm when we need to know where our other the rest of our group is." Moonshadow said chuckling to herself. The Storm Hawks all said "ohhhh" and stopped running the engines manually. The noise died down almost to nothing. "Wow. Who ever designed these must have been a genus." Piper said in aw. "Why thank you. You know there's a lot you can do if you just play around with parts." Moonshadow said. "YOU made these? Wow that is so amazing." Piper said.

Moonshadow gave her a smile and turned her skimmer into a bike. The rest of the Storm Hawks fallowed. When she parked her bike and sat down on a rock the Storm Hawks looked in longing at the skies. "Well question number one. How long have you been an enemy of Cyclonia, and why?" Moonshadow questioned. "Well, I really don't know how long, but we're enemies because we're sky knights and we destroyed Master Cyclonis's Storm Engine." Aerrow stated boldly. They had earlier agreed that he would answer all the questions. "Good. Now tell me how willing would you be to bring down the Cyclonian empire?" Moonshadow asked in a casual tone. "Very. We would be willing to give our lives to defeat the Cyclonians." Aerrow said passionately. "Good. Then would you be willing to team up with me?"

The Dark Ace strode through the halls of Cyclonia. He knew why Master Cyclonis had summoned him. She wanted to know why on all of Atmos had the troops that he had trained retreated. That was something he couldn't quite understand himself. He had brought along the commander and a troop that was there. When he reached Master Cyclonis's chambers, he knelt down one hand on his chest the other behind his back. His Master started to glare down at him then said "Why on all of Atmos did the troops you trained retreat?" "That is exactly what I can't figure out myself, Master. That is why I brought along the commander in charge and one of his troops." The Dark Ace replied. "Well, what is your story, supposed commander?" Master Cyclonis growled spitting out the last word. "We had the Storm Hawks basically ours Master. Their ship was down, fallen into the wastelands then all of a sudden a ship comes out of no where and starts blasting us. I didn't get a look at their symbol or who the were, but we were surprised and outmatched. I don't know what happen after that. That's why I brought this particular troop. Darren." The Commander said shakily looking at Darren when he finished. "Well Darren, what's your story?" Master Cyclonis questioned.

"Well, I was heading back to the ship your highness and, I saw a beam of crystal light come from the ship that was blasting us and I waited and watched in the cloud cover. The beam of light hit the Storm Hawks, and the back three, Piper, Stork, and Junko, went unconscious, but stayed on their skimmers. But Finn and Aerrow were closer to the beam and they must have miss calculated the distance because they fell of off their skimmers. A skimmer from the ship took of right away, and didn't change into flight mode. I noticed it had a dragon with what look like thunder around it as a symbol. It took a freefall trip almost touching a lava pit before it changed into flight mode. The pilot was able to grab the two before they hit. I didn't see what happen after wards because the woman that saved the boys looked up to where I was and I got out of there." Darren said his tone not quavering at all as if he told the tell a thousand times and was just telling it again to a child, not the ruler of Cyclonia.

Master Cyclonis's eyes narrowed "Darren. You shall take the place of your useless commander. And before you leave was you did say a dragon didn't you? And was the pilot by any chance a woman?" Master Cyclonis said casually. "Thank you. And yes to both questions your highness." Darren replied. "Good you may leave, both of you. But Dark Ace, you need to stay." Master Cyclonis said. The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Darren and his de-ranked commander left. "The only person daring enough to make a move like that and survive is my pesky older sister." Master Cyclonis said.

"Dark Ace do you remember what happen to the girl with long black hair in that squadron you eliminated right before you joined Cyclonia?" Master Cyclonis asked. "Hmmm, it was a long time ago but yes I think I remember kicking her into a rock wall. Then a rock slide came down and fell on her. Only her right hand was visible." The Dark Ace said. "Well I think she might have survived. I want you and your troops to track her down and finish her. She might be trouble though." Master Cyclonis said. "Yes master." The Dark Ace said and proceeded to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Stork flew the Condor away from the Eliminator. The Storm Hawks found out that Moonshadow had anticipated their reply. Reluctantly they had agreed to join up with her after much talking and all she had taken was bags of crystals a small bag of personal stuff and a skimmer that had the symbol hidden on it. 

Moonshadow said the next day that they should set course for a terra near Terra Atmosia. Though Moonshadow didn't tell the others she had a feeling that they were going to have a cat and mouse chase with the Cyclonians, far past Terra Rex. And it just so happened to come true in a couple of days.  
After flying far past Terra Rex they were cornered by the Cyclonians. It was time for the Storm Hawks to fight. With everyone busy at the moment fight of Cyclonian troops, Moonshadow headed away from the crowd. And as she suspected he fallowed her. She was going to lead him away so no one got in the way of his or her fight.

The Dark Ace and Moonshadow started circling each other. As Dark Ace went into deep thought about his Master's warning, he failed to notice Moonshadow was circling closer and closer. By the time he noticed, it was too late because Moonshadow had already raised her fist to punch.

The punch connected so hard that the Dark Ace was rendered unconscious. Moonshadow pulled him off of his skimmer and closed the iron chaining that was attached to her skimmer over his legs. Then she cuffed his hands together. Moonshadow flew to where the combatants of the battle couldn't see her, but she could she them.

The battle was raging on, and there were so many Cyclonians that they were getting worn out. Finn had his skimmer cut through the middle already and it was down to just Junko, Aerrow, and Piper. 'This battle isn't looking to great for us." Aerrow thought. Just as Aerrow thought they were going to lose, the Dark Aces voice called out "Retreat! Get back to the ship and don't wait for me!" The Cyclonians looked at each other with fear wondering what was bad enough for their command to call a retreat. Then they scrambled.

When Dark Ace woke he couldn't see. When he tried to move his head from side to side there was something blocking him. He tried to sit up but, he found he was strapped down with something across his chest, his legs, and his arms. He was captured and at the mercy off his enemies.

"So, how is that you were able to make the Dark Ace say that if he was unconscious?" Aerrow asked. "I have a couple of abilities that I was born with." Moonshadow replied as if it was no big deal. "Then how did you know Dark Ace was after you?" Piper asked. "Oh, I figure once Cyclonis found out I was alive, she'd want me dead." Moonshadow said. "Why don't you call her Master Cyclonis?" Stork questions "One she's not my master and two I'm not going to call my little sister master." Moonshadow said in a casual tone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Storm Hawks looked at each other. "Does that mean you're a Cyclonian then?" Finn voiced the question they were all dieing to ask. "Ex-Cyclonian to be exact.' Moonshadow contradicted. "So, is that how you know the Dark Ace?" Finn questioned. "No, I knew him before Cyclonia." Moonshadow said flatly. "Before Cyclonian?" the Storm Hawks said in unison. 

There was some bumping and a few swear words that could be heard from a room somewhere in the Condor. "Aw, that would be our charge." Moonshadow stated an leapt up. When she had left the room the Storm Hawks looked at each other. Finn, his brain not really caught up yet, said "You know? I kinda get the feeling that that's a touchy subject for her." Every one rolled their eyes.

Up in the infirmary Moonshadow was looking over the Dark Ace's many cut and scrapes. Piper walked in and with on look her eyes grew big. The young man was covered in long gashes that looked like they would make anyone immobile with pain. "What are you staring at?" Dark Ace asked rudely. "Don't pay any attention to him Piper. Though these aren't bad compared to what I've seen. Cyclonian training is really harsh on people. Worse for head commanders, because on Cyclonia they expect them to be able to take more pain." Moonshadow stated in a factual tone.

"Untrue!" Dark Ace yelled. "I failed Master Cyclonis, and this was here just punishment. She was very forgiving." "Well I'll let you stay in that little fantasy world for now." Moonshadow then pressed a button under the table, causing it to flip the part Dark Ace was lying on, revealing his back. His back was much worse, so horrible that Piper had to close her eyes and look away. "How could anyone do thing like this to another person?" Piper thought.

Moonshadow had taken out a crystal that had a red plus sign on it. Then she took it and rubbed it all over his back, causing the wounds to form together and smoke. When Piper blinked again all the wounds were gone, as if they had never been there. "How did you...?" Piper began. "A healing crystal. I know real creative name, but I couldn't think of anything better to name so, alas, that was what I named it." Moonshadow stated.

"Wait, you named it?" Piper asked. "Yep, that's basically what I said." Moonshadow stated still examining her work. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you named, and found a new crystal!" Piper said. "Yep, I've named quite a few, so it's not really anything to big."

"You'd better let me go. Because you'll be sorry when I get out of here myself!" Dark Ace shouted interrupting their conversation. "Someone has a temper, don't they?" Aerrow mocked as he and the rest of the Storm Hawk team. The Dark Ace glared. "You had to know he would." Finn said, casually leaning on the table and accidentally hitting the button that flipped the table.

The table flipped round and round really fast. Dark Ace let out an "Ahhhhhhhhh" Finn startled by the sudden screaming, jumped up letting upon the button. When the table finally stopped spinning, the Dark Ace's face could be seen. While spinning, it had turned a nasty shade of green. "I think I'm going to be sick" Dark Ace moaned. Everyone burst out laughing.

Suddenly the Condor went into a nose dive, sending loose objects flying everywhere. "Is it another attack?" Aerrow asked "No, I set the sensors to alert us of anything flying near. I think the power might be out." Stork stated wringing his hands. Everyone (except Ace) rushed down to the power supply room and found the crystals were all out of power.

"Oh no. This can't be good, even our back up supplies are low" Then Moonshadow came running into the room, holding what looked like to be a golden crystal. "A Solaris Crystal? And weren't you here like five seconds ago?" Piper asked "No to both questions. This is a little different. It doesn't have a name but it's much more powerful than a regular Solaris crystal. You can name it if you want." Then she proceeded to touch everyone of the crystals, restoring them.

"I can name it?" Piper said excitedly. Moonshadow nodded. "Oh thank you so much!!!! I'll go do that right now." And with that Piper rushed out of the room. Moonshadow blinked. "We'll have to land on Terra Rex. It's the nearest terra, and we need to recharge." Aerrow said in a business like manner.

"Aw, why Terra Rex? Why can't we go to a different terra? Like one without stuck up guardians that think they're better than everyone else because they have action figures?" Moonshadow complained. "Because, we need power. So set course directly for Terra Rex!"


	6. Chapter 6

Moonshadow was staring gloomily out the tiny window of the infirmary/Dark Ace's holding cell. "What's your problem with the Rex Guardians?" Piper asked nervously. The ex-Cyclonian had been in a bad mood since they had set course for Terra Rex "Oh, just an old feud with my squad and theirs. We never agreed on a code. My squad always just kind of did things in our own fashion. The Rex Guardians, oh no, they wouldn't have any of that." Moonshadow grumbled. 

"Oh and look hear they come now. There perfect formation I see." She said in a very annoying tone. 'Maybe I could 'slip' and press the blaster button.' Moonshadow thought happily. As the Condor landed on, the Rex Guardians pulled up next to it, though instead of using their usual manners they promptly marched aboard. "Aerrow, I heard you and your squadron has captured the Dark Ace, have you not?" Harrier asked in his British accent. "Well kind of..." Aerrow started. "Good! Take me to him so we can put him in a safer place until he can be transported with more then 1 squad." Harrier ordered. "Err, ok." Aerrow said in a hesitant tone and lead Harrier to infirmary.

Just as Harrier ad crew were reaching the infirmary Moonshadow came out. When she saw Harrier she frowned saying, "What do you want?" "Why we've come to take the Dark Ace to the holding cells of Terra Rex until more squadrons can come help transport him." Harrier said in his stuck up manner. "Over my dead body." She hissed back. "I don't know about killing you but how about a duel?" He replied. She snarled at him and turned heel. "We'll expect you and the Dark Ace at the arena tomorrow morning. We get to choose how half of him is contained, and you may choose how the other half is contained." and with that said to her he turned heel and walked out.

The next day in the arena the Dark Ace woke up with numerous chains and shackles along with everything else you could think of or name wrapped up to restrain him on his left side (including bars out a little farther), and a simple chain around his wrist and ankle on his right side. 'Oh perfect,' He thought. 'what now?'

Farther out into the arena Moonshadow stood next to her skimmer alone. The Storm Hawks were watching from the stands. "Were is the rest of your team? Chickening out?" Harrier asked. "No. I am my team. I shall participate in every competition. Got a problem with that?" She said. Harrier marched off.

"Now that we are all gathered we will now start the duel. Starting with the noble art of sky drawing." The lead judge announced. The first contestant from the Rex Guardians flew into the sky gracefully drawing a swan. When he flew down he saluted to the judges. When Moonshadow took to the skies on her skimmer she flew up making intricate drawings, changing colors as she went. When she flew down she had a symbol with a green basilisk rearing to strike, a electric yellow dragon roaring at the sky, a flaming phoenix shooting flames at the ground, a pure white unicorn paw in the ground, and a deep black hippogriff getting ready to take of for flight. It was really an amazing sight.

"Well, seeing as this is quite an astounding sky drawing, you earn the full ten points." The announcer said quite baffled. "But she forgot to salute!" Harrier exclaimed Just as the judge/announcer was about to say something, Moonshadow interrupted saying, "You don't have to salute, it's just etiquette." "True." The Judge grumbled.

"Now a true sky knight must know his or her ride inside and out. The first person to put their ride together the fastest will win this round." The Judge said. Two seconds after start was called Moonshadow had her ride together, which looked very close her very own skimmer. "And I remembered to wash my hands, thank you very much." Moonshadow said just as Harrier was getting ready to say something about the match. "The winner is Moonshadow."

The next duel went the same way. Then it was the round that the crowd was all waiting for. Moonshadow vs. Harrier. When the judge said go, they both raced of to the skies. Moonshadow took one look at her weapon and chucked at harrier with disgust. It buried itself deep in his skimmers wing. In one fluid movement Moonshadow drew her sword, and shot an electric yellow bolt out of it. Harrier's skimmer blew up.

The crowd gasped as he went hurtling to the terra. In one reckless move the ex-Cyclonian jumped on her skimmer and made it go into a nosedive towards the terra. Just before Harrier dropped she caught the back of his shirt and stopped his fall, but then dropped him. A shadow fell over him as she put her electric blade so close to his neck, he could feel the electricity of it. "I...I stand down." he said with regret. Moonshadow smiled, and the Dark Ace who had been watching and hoping she would, smiled to himself glad that he wasn't going to be stuck with the Rex Guardians.

When Moonshadow offered Harrier a hand up, he smacked it away, leaped up and started ranting about all the things he didn't like about what she did, and what was against code. The council turned around and began discussing with each other the main speaker turned towards Moonshadow and Harrier. "Well..."


	7. Chapter 7

Every one held their seats tight, waiting for the verdict. "I have to say the duel goes to..." Before the judge could finishes his sentence, a blast was aimed right in-between Moonshadow and Harrier. As everyone looked up talons began circling to land. Ravess and Snipe got off of their vehicles. "Hello, citizens of Terra Rex! Sky knights stand down, or all these innocent people will get blasted into oblivion." Ravess threatened in her cruel voice. The crowd gasped in fear. "That's right. Now all we ask to avoid this tragic is that you hand over the Dark Ace." She sneered again. "We, agree to those terms." Harrier said immediately. "Well I don't, and Ravess, I see you still hide behind that idiot you call a brother." Moonshadow said coolly. "Is that a challenge?' Snipe asked in his usual idiotic voice. 

"For you yes, me no. You should have come with a bigger group." She replied. "And just who do you think you are?' Snipe asked. "That's Moonshadow you idiot. She's the one that used to mop the floor with the talons until her, and her little group disappeared off the face of Atmos." Ravess whispered urgently. "I don't think she'll have any trouble at all with us." Snipes eyes narrowed. Then he recklessly charged at her. The crowd gasped as she moved side ways to avoid his charge then landed a foot in the middle of his back causing him to do a face plant into the ground.

"We were told, that if anyone saw you to tell you that Master Cyclonis said that you were a coward who was afraid to confront her." Ravess sneered. "Ya, well, I don't see her out looking for me right now so I guess she should look at whose talking, shouldn't she?" Moonshadow replied smartly. Despite himself the Dark Ace smiled at the remark even if it was dissing his queen.

"We'll meet again soon smarty-pants." Ravess said. Moonshadow took her foot off of Snipe's back, and he rolled away towards his vehicle. "Looking forward to it Ravess; by the way, today's not Halloween!" Moonshadow laughed. Ravess growled and took of at top speed. She was secretly very afraid of the girl though, she tried not to show it.

"Well," Moonshadow turned around and looked at a very dumbfounded Harrier. "Looks like we know who the useful Sky Knight is and who isn't. And you definitely aren't the useful one." "I...I was just surprised." Harrier stuttered. "Ya, and if you were surprised, I'm gay!" Finn yelled. Junko, Piper, Aerrow, and Stork all tried to hide their laughter. "What?" Finn asked clueless. "Well, judging the fact that she has won all the trails, Moonshadow wins." The judge said. A happy roar came from the crowd.

After words on the Condor the Storm hawks were in the bridge of the bridge of the ship. Moonshadow came walking into the room holding something in her arms. "Look! I found what was sapping the engine's power!" She held out a tiny yellow dragon that had a look of cute innocence on its face. Radar came and started really closely at its face "Gahhh!" the small reptile said opening its mouth wide revealing rows of tiny sharp teeth. Radar yelled in surprise and jumped up on Aerrow's head. "What is that?" Junko said curiously. "A small baby electric dragon. It's a girl. They feed off of energy. This one managed to get on board somehow. It's probably motherless, or we'd have a very angry mama dragon chasing us." Moonshadow stated. "So what are we going to do with it?" Aerrow asked. "Well I'm going to take care of it of course. This won't be my first one." Moonshadow said ad walked off.

"So, you gave her my message?" Cyclonis asked from her throne. "Y...yes, my lady." Ravess stammered. "And what was her reply?" Cyclonis asked. "As expected my lady." Ravess said again. "But, you failed to retrieve the Dark Ace?" Cyclonis asked. Ravess nodded, eyes down. "Well? What are you standing around for? Go get him. I don't really think they can stand up to a whole army. It's a 300 to 6 ratio, they don't really stand a chance."

If there were any bystanders that day, they would have seen about five fleets of Cyclonian troops all set out for one purpose, to destroy the Storm Hawks!


	8. Chapter 8

"Great. This is just perfect. You know, this is really getting annoying. Yeesh, you think the Cyclonians never learn." Moonshadow ranted. Outside the window five fleets of the Cyclonian army were just out of firing range. "Well, I guess this proves she's not completely stupid." She muttered darkly. The Storm Hawk were still asleep (it was a little after midnight), or hadn't noticed yet, judging by the fact that they weren't running around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

Moonshadow passed the Dark Ace's holding cell/infirmary. He appeared was snoring, odd, because Ace didn't usually ever snore (something you were taught very thoroughly on Cyclonia). She shook her head; it was going to be a long night.

When Moonshadow rode her skimmer into the hangar that morning. She had managed to delay the troops but only for a day (if they were lucky), when they had some time to plan. He dreaded having to wake them and tell the team what had happened (with them there was always bound to be questions).

As she was walking passed the infirmary, she heard a loud bang from he air bent above. Looking up there was a big dent. 'Odd' she thought. When Moonshadow walked in, the ex-Cyclonian heard whispering from a female voice, "Quite Snipe! We don't want to alert anyone to our presences!" a voice said. It sounded a lot like Ravess. 'Well your not doing a very good job of it.' Moonshadow thought to herself. If she looked she would most likely see dent in the air vents all over

"Why didn't we just blast 'em, down and forget the whole thing?" Snipe thought out loud. "Because the whole point of this mission was to get the Dark Ace you dunce! Besides I think we're right over we're there supposed to be held." Ravess whispered furiously. 'Well when they say right over his holding cell, I think it's way to literal.'

And just to prove her point, the vent groaned and creaked. Then, without so much as a warning to the people that were currently kneeling on top of it, the floor of the vent in question suddenly broke open. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Raves and Snipe yelled, quickly plummeting towards the floor and holding table.

The Dark Ace, who was awakened by the screaming, opened his eyes just in time to see Snipe plummeting straight towards him. Snipe (who was utterly clueless to where he was landing) put his knees down first as if kneeling, right into the Dar Ace's unprotected stomach. "Erg," Ace groaned, "get off of me you great lummox!"

"We're so sorry! Snipe get off of him this instant!" Ravess apologized quickly. 'Were they always this clueless, and if so, why am I just now noticing?' The captured Cyclonian commander thought. 'And it doesn't look like they brought back up." Moonshadow who none of them noticed was shaking her head in disgust. How on the all of Atmos could people this stupid be commanders. Ravess was fairly smart she had to admit, but failed to look at her surroundings. And her brother Snipe, well, she wondered if he had a brain at all.

Moonshadow cleared her throat loudly. Ravess and Snipe both jumped and turned. "But how...when did you...oh, never mind what do you want?" Ravess asked. "Well, first off all I want to know just what you think your doing, second of all shouldn't you be with your troops?" Moonshadow asked. "No. We're getting the Dark Ace, and two, 'Because the whole point of this mission was to get the Dark Ace you dunce!' so there." Snipe answered stupidly, copying his sister exactly (another point to serve Moonshadow's theory of him not having a brain).

"Hmmm, Dunce eh?" Moonshadow asked. Ravess cringed. 'The calm before the storm' she thought. "Big vocabulary for you, isn't it? Oh well. Cyclonis isn't very smart, or else she would have thought 'Hey, the whole goal of the Cyclonians is to wipe out the Storm Hawks, and bring Atmos into our power, so why don't I use the army to wipe out to Storm Hawks while they're all asleep? I know the Dark Ace would rather die having his dream fulfilled than be captured and humiliated like this.' I mean, yeesh, that would be what any smart ruler would do."

Ravess knocked an arrow, saying, "We'll teach you." Then suddenly turned and blasted a hole in the wall. She and Snipe then jumped out of the whole and landed on a waiting skimmer (They had put it there just incase they needed to make a fast get away). "So, do you know they're now going to follow your plan and blast the Condor to pieces?" The Dark Ace questioned. "Yep, but that's exactly what I wanted. I just didn't want to have to deal with them, and have them alert the Storm Hawks. I want to delay telling them for as long as possible." Moonshadow sid. 'She's more strategic, and ruthless than Master Cyclonis. Very dangerous; I wonder why she left.' Ace thought, he would have to be careful about what he said around her.

"Oh, man, we'll never be able to beat them. We've never faced so many Talons before." Finn complained. Moonshadow had relayed the bad news shortly after breakfast had come to a finale. "Not true, I've really haven't ever fought with me before, besides there's due to be a storm tonight." Moonshadow said, grinning secretly. There was a slight glint in her eye.


	9. Chapter 9

All across Atmos, there were reports of the one of the most massive storms in all of Atmos. The storm was gathered together a little past Terra Rex, which was the last known place the Storm Hawks had been. researcher all ever were wondering "Was it from the Cyclonians, of the Storm Hawks themselves?" The most noticeable thing about the storm, was the thunder and lightning. 

For the combatants, it was a different story. The Talons were preparing. Suiting up, getting gear on, checking the fuel gauges on their skimmers, doing all the necessary things before a big battle. Even though there were only seven people to fight, they new that the Storm Hawks were good and with the added threat of Moonshadow on their side, they might just lose. Of course, none of them were saying this to their commanders, who were in a very nasty mood.

Ravess was in her room watching the weather reports on the gathering storm. 'This isn't good.; She thought to herself. ;This storm definitely gives them the upper hand. And with Moonshadow's power in storms, we're in for one heck of a night. Dang.' The storm warning had just upped another level, and was now way off the charts.

"Heh, perfect. A storm in the final battle of the Storm Hawks. A fitting ending if you ask me." Stork rambled. "Oh, be quiet Stork! Were perfectly fine. Besides, there is no better place to fight then in a storm. Also, we have an advantage over them." Moonshadow said. "What advantage?" Finn asked. Moonshadow was about to answer, when the Condor was hit by a hard blast. "That would be our guests." Moonshadow said and ran to the skimmer.

As both sides were about to clash, Moonshadow noticed that the Cyclonians were more hesitant than usual. 'Odd, I wonder what info they dug up about me?' Moonshadow thought to herself. She was quickly blasted out of her thoughts as the Cyclonians got into firing range.

She stood up on her skimmer, and raised her blade to the sky. Like a lightning rod, huge bolts of thunder were drawn to it. After they ended, she brought her blade into a wide sweep, causing lighting bolts to go rolling towards the Cyclonians, taking out quite a few of there troops with just one.

The Dark Ace could see all the light flashing in the room from the bolts. 'Something tells me this isn't going very well for the Cyclonians.' he thought to himself. A blaster fired from one of the battleships. He heard it explode somewhere into a rock face. 'Great, now even their aim is getting worse.'

And he was right, though the Storm Hawks were getting tired from the battle. Moonshadow was still going strong, but she was used to this kind of thing. She had just let out another round of lightning bolts, plus the storm was also hitting Cyclonians. The Cyclonians had been reduced to about a third. Piper was clashing with three talons, while Junko and Finn were busy with Ravess and Snipe, who were putting up an excellent effort. Aerrow and Moonshadow were fighting the rest.

Aerrow had just taken out a Cyclonian, and was going into a head-on collision with another one, saying to Radarr "Don't worry, they always blink first." He was completely relaxed, careless too, when he heard Moonshadow yell, "Aerrow what are you doing?" Her voice was frantic, full of worry. When he looked forward, they were inches apart, and the Cyclonian was getting ready to fire. A sudden though passed through his head, 'Cyclonian skimmers are made for deliberate head-on collisions.'

* * *

Hello, for those of you who read 'A Storm Hawks Story', and seen the new opening sequence, you'll probably be thinking 'Well her idea is out.' But it's not! I've written a little story of how my story might fit in with that. And I'm just kind of making up the names; I'll change them if I find out the real names. So, with out further ado, here it is:

Bang! A loud crash resounded around the Condor. "What was that?" One of its occupants asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" The redheaded leader of the Storm Hawks walked down the corridors of the great ship, to the hangar where the clash had originated. What he saw there made him gasp.

The burning remains of a crashed skimmer were in the corner, a scorch mark along the floor in its wake. But the most interesting sight was a young teenage boy lying sprawled on the floor. The redhead jogged over to were he was lying. "Tanner?" he asked. The boy groaned in response. 'Well at least he's alive' he thought.

In the infirmary of the condor, Tanner was just waking up. "Hello, sunshine. Are you alright?" A redheaded man asked. "Sunshine?" Tanner questioned. "Yes. What happened?" The big man asked. "Cyclonia. They attacked our squadron, I just barely got away alive." Tanner said. Just as the man was about to ask another question a female said "Tommy! Let him wake up first before you start interrogating him!" "Alright, Monica." Tommy said. "It's alright. What were you going to ask?" Tanner questioned, still a little drowsy. "I was going to ask what they did to your hair and eyes. They've both changed color completely!"

"What do you mean?" Tanner asked. He had no clue that they looked any different than they were supposed to. "You haven't looked in a mirror lately have you? No? Curse those Cyclonians. Is everyone in your squadron dead? Sephiroth? Vankata? Spear? Moonshadow?" Tanner nodded and shook his head accordingly, but the last name was so quite he barley heard. "So what exactly happened?" Tommy asked. "I don't really remember; my head hurts." The teenager replied. Tommy's eyes narrowed at this. "Odd." he said.

"Sir, there's going to be an attack on Cyclonia. All the kingdoms are participating, but we'll be the last one's there." A man in his early twenties, late teens proclaimed. "Well then, what are we waiting for? An invitation? Set course for Cyclonian now, full speed ahead!"

The battle on Cyclonia was not going well. The squadrons had lost a lot of members, even before they had gotten anywhere near Cyclonia. Sky sharks, raptors, and a couple little bunches of boarder control guards had taken there toll on them. But now came the hard part, dealing with all the Cyclonian troops!

Harrier had never seen so many in his life, well, not all in one place anyway. Just as both sides were about to clash together, a foghorn cut through the air. Both sides looked over in surprise to see the Storm Hawks squadron come riding out of the hangar of the Condor. "Harrah!" The Squadrons yelled. "Oh, no." The Cyclonians groaned. Nevertheless this would be a long fight.

Three days later, the Sky Knight squadrons of Atmos had all but defeated Cyclonia. Just as Tommy and Tanner were getting ready to head out to finish the job, Tanner stepped out of the door into the helm, which was deserted except for Archie, the helmsman, who was about to leave. "And just were do you think you're going, Archie?" Tanner spat out as if it were poison in his mouth. "To see you of before you finish off Cyclonia, and avenge The Flaming Pheonixes, along with all the other squadrons the Cyclonians have killed. What else?" Archie said. "Oh, I don't think so." Tanner replied coolly an evil glint in his eyes

"Hey, where's Archie, he said he'd be down?" Tommy asked. The rest of the team had gathered in the hangar to wish him and Tanner good luck. "Oh, he said he was busy fixing repairs and to leave without him, and that he'd see us later." Tanner replied. "Err, ok, I guess." Tommy said and took off, too focused on the mission at hand to notice a dark red stain on Tanner's shirt.

As the Sky Knight was about to reach Cyclonia, he was to engrossed in the defenses around the place, that he failed to notice a slight sift in the balance of the skimmer. Tanner brought Tommy's sword up (which currently held a rare blue striker crystal) to strike. Right before he did he said, "My name is NOT Tanner, you shall remember me as The Dark Ace!" Tommy turned to look at him. The last image he saw was that of the evil dark red light that shone in his enemy's eyes.

Harrier was fighting of the last remains of the Talons that hadn't fled yet. He was worn out and ready for the fight to be over. A huge explosion sent debris and other things flying through the air. He looked over just in time to see the Condor's last remaining pieces fall into the wastelands, and a deep, dark mechanical laugh resonate through the air, and then it was all over. The battle was won, but not without its costs. The Storm Hawks were no more.

Somewhere on Atmos, a little newborn baby boy with red hair was crying. He had somehow sensed, that his father had his life ended. But deep down in his sub-conscious, he swore an oath to avenge him, no matter the costs. And thus, the Dark Ace had unknowingly met his match.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything belongs to Nerd Corps

* * *

Aerrow closed his eyes, and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Moonshadow had jumped through the air, landing on the front of the Cyclonians skimmer, which sent it into a nosedive. Right before they went down, the Talon fired, hitting Aerrow across the shoulder, knocking him unconscious.

Moonshadow's blade slashed across the skimmer, stopping its engines from working. The Talon activated his parachute, making a slow descent. Moonshadow, who either didn't have one, or was just too stubborn too open it stayed on the skimmer. Right before impact, she jumped into the air, higher than anyone expected possible, landing neatly on her skimmer.

The ex-Cyclonian flew over to where Piper was with Aerrow. "Get him to the Condor. I'll finish up here. Don't argue." Moonshadow yelled, and turned to face the oncoming Cyclonians. Piper reluctantly flew off with Aerrow, Finn, and Junko. With one wistful glance back she sifted her heli-scooter into the fastest speed it could go and flew away.

Once they had gotten back to the ship, they marched into the infirmary. Piper took two metal chains that were attached to the wall, and strapped the cuffs around the Dark Ace, one around his chest, and one around his neck. He grunted a little because of the tightness. Piper then proceeded to unstrap the rest of his bindings. Junko grabbed the cuff around his chest, and lifted him of the metal bed, and on to the floor. "Don't pull on that collar. There's a spike in there that comes out on the inside should pressure be applied." Piper said angrily. She was in a foul mood, and did not want any of the Dark Ace's snide comments and remarks.

Junko carefully set Aerrow on the table/bed. Piper looked lovingly at Aerrow. "Was that little scratch what all this is about?" Ace asked skepticism in his voice. "Little scratch? He's unconscious from this little scratch!" Piper yelled. The Cyclonian commander rolled his eyes. "He was knocked unconscious because he go hit by some of the energy off of the blast."He said. "Well do you think I'm going to trust you? For all I know you could be lying and that was a poisonous blast!' Piper yelled.

Just then loud claps of thunder rolled across the skies, at very close proximity. The Storm Hawks all ran to the window, the Dark Ace craning his neck to see. When they got there, they were just in time to see Moonshadow's sword hit by a big cluster of lightning. But instead of her blasting back the lightning, it enveloped her. Any well-trained Cyclonian could tell that she was about to use her special move.

Moonshadow jumped up into the air, and brought her sword back just like the Dark Ace. But when she brought it down, instead of a little clump of energy coming out of the end, a humongous electric dragon came out all the lighting that the crystal had absorbed multiplying the original power of the crystal, which had already been devastating.

When she landed back down on her skimmer, the battle cruisers were falling out of the skies smoking. Not a skimmer was left in the air (save Moonshadow's). She wasn't even breathing hard. The ex-Cyclonian surveyed her handy work for a minute or two, making sure no one was left in the air. Seeing no one she sat down on her seat, turned around, and flew of towards the Condor.

'Amazing.' Dark Ace thought breathlessly. It was what everyone was thinking. 'Too bad she left. Plus with all that power, she would have made a perfect ruler. Not that Master Cyclonis is doing a bad job now though.' "Well, I'm just glad she's on our side." Stork said in awe. Everyone nodded in agreement (save Ace, who was wishing she was on his side).

When Moonshadow walked into the infirmary, she saw that Ace was sitting very uncomfortably on the floor, while Aerrow was on the table/bed hooked up to IV, heart monitor, and several other apparatuses. She raised an eyebrow. "What's all this about?" She asked. "Well, Aerrow was unconscious, and we were worried that he might be poisoned or something." Piper said hesitantly. Moonshadow rolled her eyes. "From that little scratch? No! He just caught some of the energy off of the blast." With that she walked out of the room.

When she returned she was carrying a bucket. The ex-Cyclonian proceeded to unhook the machines off of Aerrow. After that task was finished, she picked up the bucket, and promptly dumped it upside down. Aerrow shot up perfectly awake, spluttering. "See? Just unconscious." She said with a grin. Ace gave Piper a smug grin. She glared back.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, but for some reason, I thought I'd uploaded it. Apparently I didn't. I don't know why, but for some reason little black boxes and stuff keep popping up. It's very annoying, so if you see any please do tell. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Storm Hawks were nearly to Terra Atmosia, and had stopped for supplies on Terra Saharr. Three events were happening at the same time. The first, Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork, and Radarr where all stuck in a sandstorm and hiding under a rock. Stork was complaining about how they were all doomed. Piper tried to put all of her brainpower into figuring how the could get to the nearest town, or to the Condor. Aerrow was trying to calm Radarr down, who was currently howling. And Junko, well Junko was just sucking his thumb, and wishing he had his teddy bear ad something to eat. 'Sand sure does taste nasty' he thought to himself.

The second, Finn being the not-so-smart-person he was, had just been in Moonshadow's room. The blond had found a crystal that had an arrow point around in a circle. 'Well I wonder what this thing does?' He started tossing it up in the air. 'I sure do hope it's nothing like that cloning crystal.'

The third was with the Dark Ace. At the moment, he was trying to recall his dreams. What he could make out was:

_He was covered in blood; the skimmer he was being carried on was covered in blood. It wasn't just any blood, but his own. He had painfully lifted his head to look up at the person driving the skimmer, to thank his savior. What he saw was to his great surprise. He had expected to see a talon, but instead a younger, maybe fifteen year old, Moonshadow looking down at him with a very worried expression on her face._

The dream shifted.

_"Tanner!" he looked back. 'Where did I hear that name used before?' Ace thought. "Tanner wait up! Man, you walk fast. Don't be mad. There's no reason to hate yourself for what happened. It could've happened to anyone." Once again, a younger Moonshadow was looking at him, smiling. She was a little older then last time. What happened next was the most surprising. "I know, I know." He said, without really saying it. "But it wasn't anyone. I froze. I got people on my team hurt. I don't know why either, I mean, I've fought Cyclonians enough in my life to know not to freeze." 'Ok, this is getting way too creepy. Fighting Cyclonians? I am a Cyclonian, how could I be fighting them?'_

Once again the dream changed. Though this time it was a much more familiar one.

_The look on the red headed Storm Hawk's face as unforgettable, but also very confusing for Ace. It was not a look of horror and fear, but more a look a pain, shock, and sorrow. The realization of who was actually responsible for the Flaming Phoniness' death. The look had never bothered Ace before, but for some odd reason now, it did. He new it was just a dream, just a memory, but for a reason that was beyond him, he tried with all his might to stop himself from killing the man. "NO!"_

He had woken up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, as if he had just run for a very long time. He was derailed form his train of thought when Moonshadow's face suddenly appeared upside down over his. "Hello, Sunshine!" Moonshadow said cheerfully. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Ace cried, not expecting her. "Top of the morning to you, Sunshine!" The ex-Cyclonian was obviously in a good mood, though he wondered why. Dark Ace remembering the last person who had called him that, and the haunting dream frowned. "Don't call me that." He growled. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why not?" "Because I don't want you to!" He yelled a little louder then necessary. "Alright. Shakespeare." She added with a smile. "Why do you call me silly names like that?" Ace said. "One, because I can. Two, because you like to write poetry." Moonshadow said, grinning widely. Ace rolled his eyes, though he was secretly wondering how she new that.

"Hey Moonshadow," Finn said striding into the room. "What does this do?" Moonshadow looked up. "Finn don't…" Whatever she was about to say was cut off by the crystal making a high-pitched shriek. The crystal began to glow, as it lifted up into the air, it spun faster and faster. A loud bang, and a flash of brilliant escalating light filled the condor. As it finally began to die down, Moonshadow and Finn were left sitting on the floor. "Wow that was amazing. Nice firework display, but it didn't really do any thing." The 'Dark Ace' said. "It wasn't all that amazing. Rather annoying if you ask me." 'Moonshadow' replied. "Finn, you know, this is the reason you don't go into other peoples rooms, especially mine!" 'Finn' said. 'He' blinked "Oh, no."

'Finn' looked at the crystal, which was lying on the floor. It looked so harmless; it was easy to see how Finn thought it was just a regular striker crystal. "Oh, crud Finn." 'Finn' once again said. "Wow, I must have been out for a long time. How did you chain me up this fast?" 'The Dark Ace' said. 'Moonshadow' raised her hand in front of her face, and soon after words a chain of swear words. "Jeez, Moonshadow. I didn't even know there were swear words like that." 'Dark Ace' said. "Uh Finn? You do know you're not in your body any more right?" 'Finn' said. "What I'm not? Then…" 'Ace' questioned. Then, like a light bulb flashing above his head (and ironically, some short of machine blinked), he realized that he was now Dark Ace, thus chained up. "So…whose in my body?" He asked. "Moonshadow is." Dark Ace said, who was currently in Moonshadow's body. "And that also means I'm free to wreak whatever havoc I want." Ace said. "I really don't think so!" Moonshadow said sneaking up behind the plotting Ace with a frying pan in hand. Just as he turned around he got whacked.

Finn (In the Dark Ace's body) winced. "That's going to leave a mark in the morning." He said. "It's already left a mark. Anyway, I think if we're lucky he'll stay out for a couple of hours. I didn't want to hurt him too bad, because when I get us switched back, I'm going to have to put up with that bump." Moonshadow (In Finn's body) said. She was eying the wound as she said it, already calculating the damage. "The problem is he can break those cuffs now." Moonshadow said, not looking forward to when he did wake up.  
Elsewhere, Piper was wonder how thing were faring on the Condor. 'Well, I bet it's much better than we are.' Oh only if see new how hectic things were getting on the Condor in the few sort minutes that she was wondering this. And only if she new what danger they were in while she was talking to Aerrow about their predicament, when the suddenly got a call from Moonshadow on the Condor telling them to come immediately to the Condor that a prisoner had escaped. "We'd better go and see what's happening. Quickly." Aerrow said. They got up and rode in the raging torrents of sand.

Earlier on the Condor, Moonshadow had been looking at the Crystal, trying to remember the exact scenario in which the crystal activated. She was trying very hard not to get mad at it, and its innocent appearance. 'Why me?' she thought. Finn yelled something unrecognizable. Moonshadow had kept him chained up, telling him she didn't need Dark Ace running around on the ship should she get them switched back. What Moonshadow didn't tell him, is that she wasn't even sure if she could get them back. 'I just hope Tan… Ace stays asleep. This will get all the more complicated if he wakes up.' The ex-Cyclonian thought.

And to go with the saying, 'speak of the devil, and the devil will appear', Ace shook his head. 'I never new frying pans could be used as such an effective weapon.' He thought darkly to himself. 'But that could also work in m favor.' He grinned to himself, eyeing the cooking object where it lay. He drew his head back a little. 'But…what on earth is a frying pan doing in an infirmary?'

The Dark Ace was still pondering his question, while he sneaked up behind Moonshadow. He deftly swung the metal pan through the air hitting her in the back of the head. "Well, that was easy." He stated aloud, and then went to call the Storm Hawks, dark thoughts passing through his mind. Now was his time to pay them back for all they had done.

"Nnnnn." Moonshadow mumbled incoherently, rubbing the growing egg on the back of her head. 'Hope I wasn't out to long. That jerk! I ever hit him nearly as hard. How dare he?! He is going to pay, though I hope I'm not too late. Who knows what diabolical plan is going through his head?' She thought darkly to herself. But then again, if he knew how he was going to pay for hitting her that hard, he would have already changed his name, and been on the other side of the planet by now.

When Moonshadow tiptoed into the hangar, Ace had just finished calling the Storm Hawks. 'Good.' She thought. I haven't been out to long. Or he just takes a really long time to make plans. She could hear skimmers driving up outside. It was probably now or never, when he was basking in the brilliancy of his plans. Moonshadow had a feeling that Finn wasn't very strong, so she didn't want to take any chances. Coiling up, tensing every muscle in her body, she sprang, crashing into the Dark Ace's/her back.

Aerrow, and the gang rushed in weapons at the ready. What they saw defiantly surprised them. (Note: The Storm Hawks do not know there was a switch of bodies) Finn and Moonshadow were having a catfight; Moonshadow trying to knock Finn off of her back, while he held on for dear life, pulling on her hair, and punching her whenever he got the chance. "Hey guys! Quit fighting." Aerrow yelled, quite embarrassed that Finn was behaving this way. "Help! Get him of my back! I don't know what wrongs with him!" 'Moonshadow' yelled. "Finn!" Aerrow yelled as he and Junko pulled him off of Moonshadow's back. Dark Ace seeing that Plan A was ruined, decided to go for Plan B.

"Get off of me!" 'Finn' yelled, pulling a very female like tantrum. Kicking and clawing at Aerrow and Junko as tried to restrain 'him'. "Let go of me! Dang it! When we get switched back Aerrow, I swear, I'm going to give you a lesson on personal space!" 'Finn' said. "Switched back?" Piper asked. "Yes, switched back!" 'Finn' said again, still trying to claw 'his' way out. 'He' had just about enough of this struggling, so pulling Aerrow's hand up near 'his' mouth, the blond bit down. Hard. "OWWWWW! OW, OW, OW! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR?!" Aerrow yelled, promptly letting go. He thought he could see the bone, though that might have been his imagination. "Why did you do that?" Piper asked, running over to Aerrow's side. "Here, let's get this to the infirmary." Piper said, taking the time to glare at 'Finn'.

As the group walked in to the small white room, 'The Dark Ace' looked up as much as possible. "Did you figure it out yet?" He asked, impatient to get out of his bindings. "Figure out what?" Stork asked suspiciously. 'Could Finn be a traitor?" they all thought (well, save the three that knew what was going on) "The way to switch us back." 'Ace' stated. "They're insane!" 'Moonshadow said. "Well, there has to be some way to see who's telling the truth." Piper said. "A quiz?" Junko sheepishly suggested. "But what to ask?" Stork said, still suspicious.

After what seemed like hours of thinking, they still hadn't come up with anything. Question were asked like 'What's your catch phrase?' and 'What's your favorite squadron?' questions that everyone knew or no one knew. Thinking back on long conversations with Moonshadow. 'Why can't I think of anything?' Piper thought to herself. Had she learned nothing important about her friend and her life before her team was wiped out? Wait! That was it, something Ace couldn't possibly know!

"I've got it!" Piper exclaimed. "What it is?" They all said in unison. "What was the Dark Ace's name before he joined the Cyclonians?" Piper exclaimed, quivering with excitement. "Err, Dark Ace?" 'Dark Ace' said. 'I bet this is a trick.' Dark Ace thought to himself. 'They want me to say some name that I think might have been my name before.' "The name didn't change Piper. Why would it?" 'Moonshadow' told Piper. 'Good job Piper. I knew you'd think of something.' The real Moonshadow thought. Earlier she had taken some short of telepathy crystal that under normal circumstances she wouldn't have needed. Using the crystal, she soundlessly pushed her thoughts to Piper. Piper grinned as she received them.

"You're fake." Piper told 'Moonshadow', pointing. "It's not nice to point." Ace sneered darkly. "You're Dark Ace, you're Moonshadow, and you're Finn." She said pointing to each one in turn; Moonshadow's, Finn's, and, Dark Ace's body. Ace glared. He never thought they'd be smart enough to figure anything out. But then, they'd had Moonshadow helping them, so that upped their chances quite a bit.

"So, even though you've found the right one, what are you going to do about it?" Dark Ace questioned, sneering, positive that they wouldn't be able to do a thing. "Oh, and Moonshadow sneaking up behind me won't work again." "What do you mean? I'm over here." Moonshadow said trying not to laugh as Ace turned around to look at Stork, who was wielding the cookware quite expertly. Bang!

Moonshadow cringed. If and when they got switched back, she was going to have quite a few bumps on the back of her head. "What's with everyone and wielding frying pans today?" Finn asked a little horrified that pans could be used as such weapons.

Both groups traded stories. After Piper and Aerrow told their story, Moonshadow's big question was, "So…if you were stuck in the sandstorm, and couldn't get to the outpost for supplies, how come you could get back here?" though they didn't have an answer to that question either.

"Well, I'm sure Ace probably called the Talons here. It would be best if we got going as soon as possible. Finn, what where you doing when you walked into the room?" Moonshadow asked, impatient to get going as soon as possible. "Umm, throwing the crystal up into the air then dropping it." He replied, thinking so hard it made his brain hurt. "Well, it's worth a try. You guys get off the ship. I don't know the range of the crystal, so it would be best if you were at least of the ship. The secret password to tell is…whisper, whisper." Moonshadow whispered the last part to them. They gave her an odd look. "Yes that's the password! Now go." Moonshadow shooed them out the door.

"Ok, let's see if this works." Moonshadow said. She had made sure they were of before she tried this. Tossing the crystal up in the air she walked into the room. "Did it work?" Finn asked. "Well if it worked the crystal would probably be doing the same thing as last time. Oops." While Moonshadow was talking to Finn she had been a little distracted and misjudged the speed in which it was falling to her hand. The crystal dropped, but before it could hit the ground, it started the same routine again.

After the light had gone Finn sat down on the ground, in his own body, looking dumbfounded. "Yes it worked, but my head is killing me." Moonshadow whined, though she was happy she was in her own body again. It was very nice. "Dang it. Back again." Ace said, throwing a tantrum. Moonshadow glared at him. Then, causally getting up, she 'accidentally' leaned on the button that made the table spin around. "Wooooooh! Uncle! Uncle!" Dark Ace yelled. "You…so…deserved…that." Finn said through laughter.

* * *

I am really sorry about how long it took to update this story. I've had it up on Deviant Art for a month or two, but it's been too time consuming to delete all the boxes. This is a fairly long chapter, and I have 12 that I'm adding too. Thanks for all of those who have reviewed. A special thanks to those who didn't just review to say I have boxes. But with the newly updated system, I'm loving it :D Please review. Next time I'll try to put it up here first.


	12. Chapter 12

Starling was flying through the skies on her skimmer toward the Condor. She was also contemplating her day. So far it had been quite nice. 'Well, every time I have a day like this, something has to go wrong.' She thought to herself. She really hoped nothing would ruin her good day, but that was inevitable.

Starling landed on the Condor's hangar, making a couple skid marks. 'Cool.' She thought to herself. She thought it was a pretty cool skid mark too. When she looked around the messy room, she noticed something a little out of place; a lightning yellow and fire red bike was parked in the corner. Starling decided to investigate.

When she got to the bike, (she thought secretly to herself that it was pretty cool) she could she a person working on the engine underneath the bike. The person must have noticed her, because she slid out from underneath it in a fluid, graceful motion. "Hi. You here for a pizza pickup?" The young woman said in a British accent. She probably in her early twenties, and was wearing all black. The only thing really that wasn't black was her pale face (slightly oil stained, though), and her electric blue eyes.

"Umm, actually I was looking for the Storm Hawks. This is the Condor their ship." Starling said, a little protective, and ready to beat up anyone that would try to use it as a pizza delivery vehicle. The woman was about to respond, but was interrupted by Finn yelling "Mooooooonshaaaaaadoooooow!" "Ya?" Moonshadow replied. "Why are you talking in that accent? Oh, never mind, Aerrow was looking for you." Right on cue, Aerrow walked in. "Oh, Starling! Surprised to see you here." Aerrow said. "Looks like you've met Moonshadow then." Starling didn't want make Aerrow upset by telling him that she had asked if she was here for pizza.

"Um, yes kind of." Starling said. She didn't like how awkward the situation was getting. Moonshadow held out her hand for Starling to shake it. Just as they were about to shake Starlings eyes narrowed and she jerked her hand back as if she was about to touch something very nasty. "Cyclonian." She hissed. She said this as if she were saying murder. Moonshadow rolled her eyes. "You Interceptors are all alike. How would you like it if we just met and I said 'Interceptor' in the same way you just said Cyclonian? Would that make you feel nice? I know I might be going a little hippy, but jeez, have a little consideration."

"What you mean 'You Interceptors are all alike'? What's that supposed to mean?!" Starling asked weapons whirring, ready to strike at the first sign of a threat (other than the fact that there was a Cyclonian standing right in front of her). "Well, I met your team once, not very nice I must add. I heard your team was all dead. But that's what happens when you break oaths." Moonshadow said. That got Starling's attention. "What oath?" "Oh he swear an oath upon pain of death never, ever to let a female join his squadron. One of my teammates really wanted to join the Interceptors, because he had extended an invite to all the males on my squadron who would want to join his squadron. Of course he turned her down in quite a rude way, made her cry for a couple days. After that, we all just kinda hated his squadron, because, of course they all thought it was funny that she was crying." Moonshadow summed it up with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, about your earlier comment I'm a _ex_-Cyclonian." "Once a Cyclonian, always a Cyclonian." Starling sneered.

"But, obviously your squadron didn't do to well either, or they would be here right now. What they fall off of their skimmers goofing off, or were they taken out by other squadrons because they were traitors?" Moonshadow look as if she were about to burn Starling alive on a steak. "If I were you, I wouldn't go around spouting off your mouth like that. Especially if you have no clue what you're talking about." Moonshadow said. To Aerrow, the ex-Cyclonians eyes looked like they were turning a reddish color.

"Moonshadow! Can you help me cook? Maybe you can teach me a new recipe, or something!" Piper yelled down from somewhere up above. "Sure I'll be up!" Moonshadow called. With one last glare at Starling, she walked out of the hangar.

"Why did you do that?" Aerrow asked, having trouble keeping the anger from rising in his voice. "What did she do to you? I can see your starting shock at her being a Cyclonian. But to bring up her team being dead like that, and then say they all did because of one stupid reason or another? I mean, come on! She could have said 'Well that's stupid you let your team get killed by a couple of stupid lizards. It wasn't even important enough to get taken out by Cyclonians'." "She was the one that brought up the fact that my squadron was dead! I was just defending my teammates." Starling yelled in defense. "DINNER!" Piper said over the intercom. Everyone on the Condor had heard the little yelling match in the hangar.

When the little group walked into the kitchen, the table was set already. Everyone was there except for Moonshadow. "Where's Moonshadow? Pouting?" Starling asked pleased that she caused the girl not to want to come to dinner, until Finn said, "Feeding The Dark Ace." Starling's jaw dropped. "What? Did you say Dark Ace?" "Ya. You should really get your hearing checked. You could have a disease called demonstrativeto inflotativeto. It's fatal." Stork said, though it wasn't in his usually paranoid tone. He actually sounded like he could care less if she died of some unheard of disease.

Moonshadow silently sat down in her chair, still moving far more graceful that Starling expected possible. She reminded her of one of those vampires. 'Wonder if she brainwashes these guys.' "I'm not a vampire. I'm human." Moonshadow said, indifferently. "That's kind of mean. Do you think that just because she's a Cyclonian that she has to brain wash people and can't have friends." Piper said, in a tone that was like a mother's when she said 'Jimmy! Don't hit your brother!' Starling didn't think she said that out loud, but oh well…

"Well, I don't see any other reason why people would be friends with a Cyclonian! She probably plotting with The Dark Ace to kill you all in your sleep." Starling said very prejudicially. "Um, actually she was the one that caught Dark Ace in the first place." Junko tentatively said. "Humph." Was all Starling said. Aerrow throughout the conversation was watching Moonshadow's eyes change color from electric blue, to blood red. 'Maybe she is a vampire.' Aerrow thought. "Aerrow that isn't very nice!" Piper cried distressed. "Um, I didn't say that out loud." Aerrow exclaimed.

Moonshadow yawned. Good night guys. 'Good riddance.' Starling thought, and of course everyone heard that too.

Starling was staying in the Condor for the night. As she got ready for bed, she thought back on dinner. 'That was _really_ creepy.' She thought. And what was with Moonshadow? She didn't say one word in defense of herself. 'Odd, but I guess I'll have to figure it our in the morning.' Starling thought.

That morning nobody saw Moonshadow. Piper got stuck feeding The Dark Ace, and used every chance he got to annoy her. He thought it was quite fun until the remains of his breakfast, milk and some brand of cereal, got dumped over his head.

After 3 o'clock, normally someone would have gone to check on Moonshadow, but after she had more or less moved in, no one had been in her room. Even Starling was too scared to go in. Ace ended up getting his lunch late, and apparently thought either didn't learn his lesson the first time, or thought Aerrow would be more tolerant. After the second or third comment the grilled cheese sandwich was splattered across his face.

By dinnertime, even Starling was worried. What if she had caused her to commit suicide or something? Even she couldn't bare the thought of that on her conscience. After dinner, nobody bothered to take Ace his dinner. That is until Starling had the idea that maybe, Ace might know something about her disappearance.

The whole team was crowded into the infirmary, so Ace knew something was up. "What? I really doubt you're all here to apologize for dumping food on me." Ace said, a little apprehensive to what was going to happen. They all seemed on edge. "We're wonder where Moonshadow is, because she hasn't been around all day. Um, we were also kind of wondering if she a…_vampire_?" Aerrow whispered. The Dark Ace burst out into hysterics.

"You…think…Moonshadow…is…a…vampire?" Ace said through the hysterics. He was laughing so hard that tears started to roll down his face. "Well, how else would you explain her not being here today, and her eyes changing from blue to red?" Piper demanded. The Dark Ace started hiccupping. "Moonshadow hic only hic sleeps once a hic month. And when she hic does sleep, hic she sleep the whole hic day. Cyclonians of hic royal blood have powers above hic anyone else's. Normally you can see when they're using this power hic through the color of their eyes hic unless they're really good at using them. Moonshadow hic normally controls this, but can't real well when she's tired." By the time he finished his speech, the hiccups had become less frequent, though they were still quite annoying.

Everyone (save Ace who had fallen a sleep with his hiccups) was waiting at breakfast for Moonshadow. No one went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Silently they all stared at the door leading into the kitchen. Starling had promised herself that she would apologize, but she couldn't promise to completely trust her. "Why are you guys staring at the door?" Moonshadow asked. She had unintentionally snuck up behind them. "Where did you come from?" Finn exclaimed. "Uh, the kitchen." Moonshadow said as if that was the weirdest question to ask her. No that they looked; Moonshadow was wearing an apron, with a big frying pan in her hand filled with scrambled eggs.

"Food!" Junko and Finn yelled. "Ah." The ex-Cyclonian exclaimed as the two started to attack the eggs. "You could at least wait for me to put it down." She said carefully setting down the pan. "We're approaching Atmosia! We'll be there in about 30 minutes." Stork announced over the intercom.

Down in the infirmary, Ace was wide-awake, and had heard the announcement. 'So, I have about 30 minutes before I know how I'm going to be put to death.' Ace thought grimly.

Once again sorry for the long wait on updating. Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Stork carefully landed the Condor on the terra. "Ok, what now?" Stork asked. "Well, you take Ace into the city, using the back roads. I had Piper call ahead and tell them we'd be coming. It'd probably help if you knocked him out. I need to get a few things before I head in." Moonshadow answered. "Ok, but how do we knock him out?" Aerrow asked. "Oh, I think I know." Stork said, an evil grin on his face as he kept hitting a frying pan into his hand. "Bock!" a random chicken said. Radarr looked at it. He hated it when those things would pop up randomly.

After the Storm Hawks had dragged the Dark Ace through the back roads, they hefted him up the steps to the council room. "I'm going to go do the paper work." Starling said, not really knowing what had happened, and wanted the Storm Hawks to get credit, not her. She'd probably surprise Moonshadow like that, with her nobleness and all.

"Ehh, what do we have here?" The head council member asked, putting on his glasses and leaning back in his chair to get his glasses to focus. The head councilor hated getting new glasses they would never focus at the same distance, but he had leaned back to far. "Oh, ahhh." He said as he fell backwards his chair falling over with his feet sticking up in the air. "So what happened here kids? How did you get him?" The head council member was shakily getting to his feet.

After the Storm Hawks related their story he said, "Kids, I'm sorry, but no one named Moonshadow Cyclonis, or even Moonshadow has ever become a Sky knight, or was ever in a Sky Knight squadron. All the members of the Flaming Pheonixes were wiped out. I think your friend is a fake." "Then why would she help us?" Aerrow asked. "Cyclonian are always deceitful. She could be faking to get the Dark Ace behind our defenses, and then destroy us." Piper new that Moonshadow would probably call him a stereotypical pessimist with no room to be moved.

"So you think that she's going to kill us in our sleep?" Finn asked. Then he and Junko cracked into hysterical laughter. "Don't you think if she actually wanted to do that, she would have?" the Dark Ace said who had groggily taken in the conversation after he'd woken up. He hated this useless jabber, and it was giving him a headache, thus taking away from his moping. To think he used to think about gloating in Aerrow's face before he or his master killed him. Now he just wished he'd live.

"Well, sir, if you're that worried about it, we'll investigate. But, err, what do you want us to do with him?" Aerrow asked, to take the subject off of the still giggling Finn and Junko. The head council member sighed. "The Rex guardians are arriving soon I've heard. Take him down to a holding cell, until they can deal with him. Once the time is decided, we will hold a fair trial for him." "What's far about a trial? We all know that the only point in the trial is to look organized and discuss how you'll kill me!" Ace protested, his voice hitting high points at intervals. Stork brought out his frying pan.

Moonshadow's day looked like it was going to take an interesting turn when the whole Storm Hawks squadron turned out to stand in front of her, with mix faces of doubt and rage. Moonshadow, who was currently snacking on a hotdog, swallowed and paused long enough between bites to ask "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" "No, we just want to know your real purpose, and why you lied to us." Starling stated coldly. Moonshadow started at them dumbly for a minute, and then just cracked up. Cackling like a mad person she fell to the ground.

Five minutes later, when Moonshadow finally got control of herself, she said, "Whom have you been talking to you? That has to be the worst theory ever thought up. That's so cliché!" Starling raised an eyebrow. "So your not even going to deny that you're plotting something?" "Didn't do anything. Let me guess, you've been talking to the head council guy, and he probably told you I wasn't in that magical big book of his." Moonshadow said taking the last bite, and then starting mournfully at her empty hand.

"Ya, how did you know?" Piper asked, whatever doubt she had being dispersed. "Well, I don't know what on earth the leader of my squadron, Spear, put down as my name. He thought that it would be best since I was a Cyclonian." Moonshadow shrugged. "Such is life." "So, you thought this was irrelevant to tell us because…?" Aerrow asked. "Well, I didn't think you guys would actually believe something like that. After all Tommy never gave his real name. I think he went with Euritude on a dare or something…" "Who's Tommy?" Finn said giving her a dumb look. Moonshadow shrugged. "And how come you needed all that stuff then?" "Gramps and I don't have world's best relationship, ever since me and Tanner, sorry, Tanner and I, put a whoopee cushion on his chair during an important meeting…good times, good times." Moonshadow finished with a far away look in his eyes.

"Order in the court!" The head council member shouted above the hubbub that was taking place. Dark Ace had been haled up from the dungeons by armed guards (even though he was still unconscious from the blow given by Stork), Moonshadow administered water to wake him up, when asked if he had a lawyer he (obviously) said no, and Moonshadow was thus appointed. Everyone was yelling about misdeeds that had been committed by Ace at one time or another, clear down to a little baby saying "Goo-goo Gaga." (Which Harrier of course took to meaning "He stole my candy!") After about four or five hours of this Moonshadow asked if she could get an Aspirin for the humungous migraine she was getting.

A break was called, and the Dark Ace had to be woken up. After five minutes, the whole court returned, when something burst through the window. Everyone screamed, (though the Dark Ace's was particularly high) after it was for certain that it was just someone's pet bird wanting comfort from a nightmare, every one looked to make sure the Dark Ace was still present. They found him clinging to Moonshadow's neck. "Off." was all Moonshadow said.

"Now that we have heard all testimonies, does the Dark Ace have anything to say in his defense?" All that was heard was a giant snore. But instead of it coming from Ace, it originated from Moonshadow. "Would someone please wake up Moonshadow?" The judge (a.k.a. head council member) requested tiredly. Harrier complied by yelling her name about five times. Ace rolled his eyes. "What did you do to her Ace? Poison her drinking water?" Harrier demanded, (though secretly he hoped she wouldn't ever wake up) "Well, yelling her name won't do any good whatsoever if you don't take her headphones out of her ear." Ace stated in his obviously tone.

Harrier, who was sitting directly behind Moonshadow, reached down and tugged the headphones out. Harrier still tried to wake her up to no avail. Raising his eyebrow to Ace, Ace put his foot underneath one of the raised chair legs (Moonshadow was leaning back in her chair), and proceeded to flip the chair up and over. Moonshadow jumped to her feet saying "Objection." (Piper, who was currently in the back of the room with the rest of the team wondered if she hadn't faked it, or the Dark Ace hadn't known much about Moonshadow's sleeping habits)

"I don't think it's necessary for my client to say anything. Besides, some of the facts that you're taking into hand are coming from a baby for pity's sake! And your using Harrier as a translator, Harrier, who's vocabulary barely extends past 'Cheerio', and 'Good day chap! How bout a walk in the park'? I ask you good court the events described were not all my clients doing. Most were committed by the talon troops and it is inconsiderable and unlawful to fully charge him with all these acts. I ask that you see that the facts are separated from fiction. That is all." Sitting down Moonshadow went back to her normal bored impassive stare. Everyone later said that she got to into that lawyer stuff.

"Err, the jury must congregate to reach a decision, this will leave you with an hour break. Court dismissed." And with a firm whack of the mallet, the judge left with the rest of his jury. "Lovely." Ace muttered darkly. "Well, look at it this way, you have an hour more of your life to live." Moonshadow said with a smile.

"After taking everything into due consideration, we've decided which testimonies to take into consideration, and which to dismiss, one of them being Harriers interpretation of baby noises." The judge announced, but before he could continue, Ace turned around, stood up, and cried, "Stick that in your juice box and suck it!" After Ace being asked to sit down, the judge continued, "The jury, and senior squadron leaders have decided to host his execution at dawn." "But gramps, that's to early. I need my beauty sleep. I've finally found out that the stupid insomnia I have is wearing off." Moonshadow complained loudly. "Fine, we can hold it at noon, but I'll make no other exceptions." And with yet another resounding whack of a mallet, the court was dismissed. "See if I ever want you as my lawyer again." "Hey, I got you out of Harriers little translation didn't I? Besides it could be a lot worse, they could have sentenced you to having your intestines torn out burned in front of your eyes, and then having your head cut off." Ace shivered. She had a point.

Moonshadow was walking down the hall away from the courtroom when she was kicked in the side. Hitting the wall she was about to retaliate when she had a cool knife pressed against the soft flesh of her neck, right across the windpipe. When she followed the arm back to its owner she gasped slightly. "Look Cyclonian scum, keep away from the Dark Ace. Useless as you are, there are a couple of people that want to see you dead for how you acted today." Starling hissed. Two nodding women, who had been brought together out of dislike for Moonshadow, flanked her. The Storm Hawks suddenly rounded the corner, and Starling lowered her arm and walked off before the Storm Hawks fully had a chance to take in the situation. "Are you alright Moonshadow?" Piper asked, worried. "Ya, I'll be fine." The ex-Cyclonian replied relaxing her grip on the dagger hidden in her cape.

Everyone was partying, celebrating the fact that the Dark Ace was finally going to be out of their life, everyone except for Moonshadow and the Dark Ace himself. Moonshadow, who had disappeared before the party had even started, had said it was too early to celebrate a victory not yet achieved. The Dark Ace was fashioned by every bolt, chain, and cuff that could be scrounged (which happened to be quite a lot). Pinned from head to toe, Ace could barely blink. He barely even heard the soft noises of a drill at work…

The next morning when the guard was sent down to get the Dark Ace ready for his execution, all they found was empty chains; their locks picked.

After the alarm had been sounded, everyone took roll, and the only one not there was Moonshadow. Everyone was sent out on search.

Sleeping in a tree, Moonshadow was oblivious to all that was happening. "Moonshadow! Moonshadow where are you?" The Storm Hawks called. Piper had suggested looking out in the less populated parts of the terra, since Moonshadow didn't particularly like being surrounded by that many people that like giving her dirty looks.

"MOONSHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU?" Finn bellowed. There was a rustle of leaves over his head and a "Nnn." "Moonshadow?" Finn questioned. "What? It's like nine o'clock in the morning, way too early for me." None the less Moonshadow dropped out of the tree.

"Where's the fire?" She asked as Finn anxiously tried to pull her towards the skimmers. "Dark Ace escaped last night." "And let me guess, I'm being blamed for it." Moonshadow said, annoyed. "Yup. How did you know?" Finn asked. "Well, since the particular story is turning so cliché, it is pretty easy to guess what's going to happen next. Hopefully there will be a plot turn soon." Finn didn't know where all this was coming from, but he decided better not to ask.

"Where's the Dark Ace?" Starling demanded. "I don't know. It wasn't my job to watch him. After all, I'm just the useless Cyclonian scum who has to stay away from the Dark Ace." Moonshadow said coolly. Her fuse was getting real short, and she was about to blow. "I'll ask you one more time, where…is…the…Dark… Ace? Answer or face the consequences." Starling all but hissed. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Moonshadow grabbed Starling nun chucks, landed a kick in her stomach that sent her flying across the cafeteria they were talking and landed on her stomach.

"Listen sister. I'm not going to have some stuck up snobbish brat tell me what to do got it? You're forgetting that I lost my whole team to him! Now I could do one of two things, judging by how this over common plot is going: 1) Storm out of the room mad and don't come back until you beg at my knees because you have no other choice because the Cyclonians have all but wiped the floor with you, or 2) Tell you you're stuck with me, get over it, grow up. I think I'll go with option number 2. And just so you know, if you mess with me, the Talons won't be the only one's wiping the floor with you." Moonshadow said, and walked off.

"Well now, I think I might actually believe that that is Margaret from the Flaming Pheonixes." The old council member chuckled. "Always wiping floors with people, no matter who they are. But the janitors at least don't have to clean them that day.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks (probably should put this at top)

Hi readers! Sorry it took a little while, but to make up for it this is quite long. I've had a review that says my story's Marysueish. If anyone else thinks so, could they please tell why? I really have to know. This is an interesting chapter I think. Not quite sure why I dislike Starling, but she just seems like the type of person to do these kinds of things. Please review, after all, reviews help me type faster hint, hint

Also, to help one of my reviewers, I'm going to try to put in double spaces. If you like it better this way or the way before, let me know. I'll be happy to go with the majority.

On another note, I'm out of school! Finally!


End file.
